warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Draecus Morkasid
Draecus Morkasid is a Forsaken Magus, teacher at Dalaran, former Royal Apothecary Society member and Housemember of House Faralana. He spends most of his time in Dalaran, either studing or teaching younger pupils. Despite the fact of being a Forsaken, he does have other feelings besides hate and anger. 'Appearance' Being of young age at death, he does have some of his young features. With a smil face wich is half rotten. The left side of his lower jaw the skin peeled off. At the bottom of his thoat, a gaping hole, a goodbye gift from a Death Knight a long time ago. Another hard to miss feature of the youngman is the fact that his left eyesocket is empty, the flesh and skin around it, rotten away, leaving only his very dark blue right eye remain. His entire posture is frail, even after a certaint incident in Dalaran, he has been crippled, now forced to walk with a walking stick. A smooth black stick wich is always at his side. His attire wich he usually wears is a purple velvet robe, a small pair of shoulderguards, ofcourse in the same style of the robe and a purple band around his waist, holding a scabbard for his blade. Those who have a trained eye, might spot that he has a few tricks up his sleve. A small pocket knife hidden in a scabbard around his lower arm, and in the other, a wand, just in case he has the need of these items. 'Personality' A generally polite and kind youngman, well mannered, well spoken. He is in general polite, however sometimes seems a tad distant, especially when bothered in his studies. He refrains from violence, against horde or alliance. He views them as equals. As he still speaks common, he still communicates with both factions, with the same respect anyone els would recive from him. Being a magus, he's always with his noses in the books, the only few people who'd ever manage to drag him out of the books would be his housemaster but also his love, Malavera Serras. Draecus still has a heart, and in his view, if you have a heart, you can love. And that's what he found in the afterlife. 'History' 'Childhood' Draecus was born in the town of Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills, son of Illa Runesmith, an old student of Dalaran. His father was Macos Morkasid, a herbalist and alchemist in Southshore, running a small shop within the town. As a child, Draecus was more focused on learning, rather than playing. He was always reading something about magic, obviously sharing the same passion as his mother. His body was always a tad frail, even in childhood, however, his mind was strong, being taught by his mother in the arts of magic. "Bookworm", that was his nickname within the town, always sitting in the town hall, the small library or simply at home, always carrieng around a book of some sorts. Childhood was not very easy, for he was picked on quite alot by the local bully. Little Draecus was a devoted to the light, admiring the priests and paladins, however due to his frail body he decided he was better off as a mage. Having a single dream, to one day study at Dalaran. 'Off to Dalaran' Illa Runesmith, old student at Dalaran, had a few connections, an old friend at Dalaran was still looking for an apprentice and an assistant to help him. Qruidras Frostwind, an old Quel'Dorei, running a small library within the city, was still looking for someone to assist him in managing the library. And ofcourse he would offer the lad or lass an apprenticeship as well. The magus-to-be was filled with joy, almost breaking his mothers back in a tight hug before starting to pack his things, he was going to study at Dalaran, oh so long had he been waiting for such a oppertunity, and now it had arrived. The library where he was going to work as an assistant, rather old, yet calm, sitting at one of the outer rings of Dalaran, just a short walk out of the city itself. This place was calm and quiet, perfect for after school studies. He remained here, working after school times, studing in the night, sleeping at midnight and getting up at seven again, to return to school. Every single day, whenever feeling a bit ill, or simply sick. He never missed a class, he was passionned about magic, and about learning it. 'A Grim Day' Unusual dark clouds along the sky, a cold and damp morning, pockets of fog spread around. Even still in mid-day. It was unusual weather, however, fate proved it to be an unfortunant day. Draecus returned to the library to do his daily chores. Sorting the books in order, checking if every book is at the right place, whiping smudge from the book covers, and so on. The work he had been doing for such a long time, had grown a second nature to him. Almost at the age of adult hood, he would finnish his apprenticeship very soon. However, he might never finnish it if he did not survive this day. He left the library after his work was done, only to return a few minutes later, in shock and awe. The city was collapsing, scourge were everywhere, a grim day for Dalaran had come. The end was near, and it was angry, but above all, it was at the doorstep of the greatest magical nation ever seen. The doors blasted open. Shadowy figurines launching frost into the library, ghouls leaping forth, mad cackelings from icy cold plated madmen. Tripping over his robe, laying upon his back. An icy spear stabbing through his throat, exhaling his last breath. Dalaran lay in ruins, Draecus was dead, his master was dead, everyone was dead. Nothing had remained. Nothing but ashes and ruins. 'Afterlife' "What happened?". Those are the exact words Draecus asked himself, his frail body seemed to have lived through, the plague had taken him into the undeath, however he was of no use, perhaps that was the fact he had awoken so late. A late corpse, with a body too frail to serve as any use. Taking his first steps in some time, gazing around in pure amazement, seeing the destruction and the chaos left by the scourge. He was amazed by it all, saddened too what happened to the greatest magical nation. He made his way, to where every free undead was. Undercity. He was too frail for the Deathguard, to weak for the Deathstalkers, so he was assigned to the Apothecarium. Working as a Junior Apothecary for a long time before finaly being granted the title of Apothecary. He was a man of magic, of science and of tailoring. However sometimes shunned by the Forsaken, for his own thoughts. He was not cruel, nor driven by hate. No, he was a simple youngman with respect for everyone he met. "The odd one out". 'Dead Cold Love' Finding himself a new master, he trained more and more into the arts of magic, untill finally being able to call himself a true magus, rather than a simple apprentice. He showed great respect to everyone, great kindness. And that is where he met her. Malavera Serras, a young priestess of the Light. Another "odd one out". Sitting at the bar in the Silvermoon inn. Draecus slowly rolled his fingers rythmicly, blinking short and noticing that Malavera was following his example, almost rolling their fingers simmultainiously. He was amuzed, and finally decided to step up like a man, simply offering the lady a freshly conjured drink. Spending more and more time together, Draecus grew feelings for Malavera he had not yet expirienced in life. He was in love, while being an undeathly monster. She could never have the same feelings, could she? Draecus' gut feeling was wrong after all. Malavera was a sweet girl, as interested in Draecus as Draecus was in her. Finding eachother in the afterlife, living happily ever after. Besides meeting his true love, he bumped into an exeptional strange man. Zhaanus. Somehow he faintly recognized Draecus, inmediantly identified him as a housemember and welcomed him to the house, however in the years to come, Zhaanus would prove to exploit Draecus bit by bit. One day, after the that manieth request of Zhaanus, Draecus was sick of it, he ballantly told Zhaanus to "Piss off". He did not know what he did, but Zhaanus cheered. Hugging the confused Draecus before saying "Ye' finally grew a bloody spine, lad!". 'Master Morkasid' Dalaran was rebuild and Draecus was filled with joy once again. His jaw dropped wide open as he stepped into the city, it recognized it all again. It was rebuild, all of it! He walked around the city before being adressed by a magus upon the street. "Forsaken, yes you there! Come over here! You seem quite interested in this city, don't you?" the elf asked. Draecus nodding politely, explaining he was a former apprentice, he was dragged along with the magus, offered a tabard and attire of a Dalaran magus. He was finnaly, no longer an apprentice. He spend more and more time in Dalaran, and finnaly was offered to teach young pupils about magic. Master Morkasid, Kirin Tor Magus and teacher in Dalaran. His dream has been furfilled. 'Relatives' Malavera Serras - Draecus' Fiancee, another "odd-one-out"-Forsaken. A priestess of the Light. Zhaanus Marodamus - Draecus' housemaster. 'Memorable Quotes' 'Travia' *Marodamus is a level 28 Alt mage on the Darkmoon Faire(EU) server. Category:Mage Category:Neutral Category:Forsaken Category:Darkmoon Faire (Server) Category:Characters